Je te haime
by MoiMinus
Summary: One-shot, Narcissa Black fait sa ronde de nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard... Tout n'est pas toujours comme il le devrait. Femslash.


Le couloir était plongé dans le noir.

Lumos, murmura la jeune fille.

Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir, long et silencieux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une fois encore, elle se retrouve à devoir faire sa ronde au quatrième étage? Pourquoi encore une fois devait-elle aller à la Bibliothèque? _Encore_. Comme si beaucoup d'élèves allaient prendre le risque d'enfreindre le couvre feu pour aller se promener dans ce lieu lugubre… Malgré ses mauvaises pensées, la Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raisonner, après tout, patrouiller dans les couloirs était un de ses devoirs de préfète… Elle soupira légèrement, pourquoi était-elle envoyer si souvent pour faire des rondes? N'y avait-il pas des d'_autres _préfets dans cette école?

Elle tendit l'oreille, rigolant à l'idée de trouver un couple occupé à fabriquer un cadeau inattendu à Papa-Maman pour Noël… Quel scandale ça serait! Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire mauvais à cette idée. Reprenant son sérieux, la jeune fille blonde se remit à maugréer contre les préfets-en-chef, ne pouvaient-ils pas trouver une autre âme damné pour toutes ces conneries?

_Oui, mais ce qu'Evans et Richwood veulent, Merlin le veut ma petite Narcissa. _

Narcissa détestait cette sang-de-bourbe! Son putain de sourire, la manière dont ses yeux se baissaient à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée, sa lèvre qui se glissait nerveusement entre ses dents lorsqu'elle étudiait, sa main qui jouait avec des mèches flamboyant lorsqu'elle riait avec ses amies… Et ses yeux, ses putains d'yeux verts! A cette pensée, une bouffée de colère s'empara violement de son être, la faisant serrer plus fortement sa baguette d'ébène. La jeune fille souffla légèrement, prit une inspiration bruyant et refoula son irritation.

Arrivée à hauteur de la bibliothèque, Narcissa sentit une bouffée d'anticipation et d'excitation s'emparer d'elle. Elle poussa doucement la porte. _Quoi qu'il arrive, tu entres et tu ressorts tout de suite!_

La pièce était immense, lugubre et lorsque, désertée par les élèves, les professeurs et même les fantômes, on n'entendait plus que son propre souffle résonner dans le noir, il y avait de quoi sentir des frissons s'emparer de chaque cellule de son corps.

La Serpentard scruta la pièce. Rien. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres blanches, _sale sang-de-bourbe! _Elle allait refermer la porte et courir jusqu'à son dortoir lorsqu'une lampe s'alluma. Une jeune fille assise sur la table au centre de la pièce la fixait avec un sourire… tendre?

Le cœur de Narcissa rata un battement. Une colère sourde battait à l'intérieur de son être. Ne voulant rien laisser paraître, elle s'avança vers la fille de Griffondor, ses yeux de glaces plantés dans ceux émeraudes. Elle se détestait de ressentir _ça_. Elle _la _détestait de lui faire ressentir _ça_.

Tu m'as fais attendre Black, glissa avec un sourire moqueur la rouge et or.

La jeune fille blonde serra les dents. Elle était à moins de dix centimètres de l'autre fille, son corps tendu, la rousse tentait de se métriser mais ses mains serraient le bord de la table à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges de façon inquiétantes. Cette faiblesse plus qu'apparente fit sourire la préfète verte et argent. Evans voulait jouer à la plus forte en la faisant venir ici, _encore_. Elle devait garder son calme, maitriser la situation.

Si j'avais su que tu étais là, sois sûr que j'aurais préféré devenir sang-de-bourbe plutôt que de venir, répondit la blonde avec son sourire le plus dégoûté.

La Griffondor, la fusilla du regard, une haine visible brillait dans ses yeux verts. Elle semblait compter jusqu'à dix mentalement pour ne pas exploser et préféra répondre mesquinement,

Oui, la dernière fois non plus, tu ne savais pas… Ni la fois d'avant… Pas vrai, Black?

Sa main se souleva et partit effleurer la gorge de la blonde. Ses ongles éraflant légèrement la peau blanche et tendre de la sang-pur.

Décidée à ne pas se laisser distraire, à ne pas flancher sous cette attouchement, Narcissa s'employa à chercher un autre angle d'attaque pour blesser miss-je-sais-tout,

Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de te faire ploter par Saint-Potter? Enlève tes mains. Tu me dégoûte. Rajouta t'elle dans l'espoir, illusoire, de pouvoir s'enfuir de se cauchemar qui se renouvelait.

Les ongles de Lily s'enfoncèrent durement dans la base de son cou, elle se pencha doucement vert la Serpentard et d'un ton glaciale mais néanmoins doux, répondit,

Si... Dès que j'aurai fini de m'amuser avec toi Black…

Ce fût à ses paroles que Narcissa sut qu'elle avait perdu cette partie, une bête immonde venait de se réveiller en elle. _Potter! _Cette bête lui étreignait le cœur, lui enserrait les trippes, se dégageant violement de la préfète-en-chef, sa main partit une première fois à la rencontre du visage angélique qui lui faisait face. Sans montrer d'étonnement, Lily voulut éviter la seconde gifle, mais fût trop lente. Narcissa s'allongea à moitié et coinça la Griffondor entre son corps et la table en bois, usant de tout son poids pour tenter d'immobiliser le corps sous le sien. Une volée de gifle suivit rapidement les précédentes. Lily commençait à perdre pied sous les coups, pourtant son regard demeurait fixé dans celui de la Serpentard, ce regard plein de colère et de désir. Ce regard partagé. Ce regard qui les faisait toujours craquer au final. D'une main elle agrippa les cheveux roux, tira sans ménagement la tête rousse vers l'arrière, forçant Evans à lui laisser le contrôle, son autre main glissait déjà sur les cuisses douces et fermes, dégageant violement la jupe d'uniforme, se frayant un chemin vers l'intimité déjà tant de fois explorer, mais toujours aussi enivrante. Deux doigts glissèrent sans aucunes difficulté dans cette antre chaude et commencèrent de puissants mouvements de vas-et-viens. Le corps sous elle se contracta et laissa échapper un gémissement. Plaisir ou douleur? Se demanda la responsable de cette agression.

D'un geste vif, la rousse attrapa le cou de son adversaire et serra, enfonçant ses ongles dans l'épiderme. Narcissa sentit se chaire se morceler et un liquide chaud et poisseux couler timidement le long de son décolté. _Voilà, ça va encore laisser des marques. _Il lui suffisait de regarder le visage déjà rouge et gonflé de la Griffondor pour en être certaine. Il allait encore falloir mentir, éviter les questions… La main de la rousse passa rapidement derrière la nuque de la blonde et l'attira violement contre elle. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent enfin, se dévorant avec avidité. _Je te hais Evans… Je te hais!_

Lily trouva enfin le passage jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de son amante. S'appliquant à faire perdre pied à la Serpentard, elle dégagea de son autre main l'épaule de la blonde pour y planter sans ménagement les dents. Peut être arriverait-elle à étouffer ses gémissements sous ceux de douleur et de plaisir de Black! _Voilà le but du jeu, puisqu'on à toute les deux perdu, puisqu'on ne peut pas s'en empêcher, alors il ne faut que l'autre perde pied,_ il faut que l'autre crie plus fort_…_ _coûte que coûte!_

Elle sentait son corps se crisper de plus en plus, _ça _allait arriver, elle le sentait monter et attendait avec impatiente le moment où Narcissa la ferraitatteindre ce plaisir si coupable, mais tellement bon, une fois encore.

Narcissa savait que la rousse allait jouir dans très peu de temps, ses yeux verts brillaient tellement qu'elle aurait pu parier sa vie sur cette affirmation! N'en pouvant plus, elle accéléra le mouvement…

Deux gémissements d'extase plus profonds que tous les autres se firent entendre avant d'être étouffés par un baiser fougueux, où chacune des protagonistes asseyait de prendre la dessus.

Le baiser devint peu à peu plus tendre, toute rage semblait avoir quitté les deux jeunes femmes. Lorsque Narcissa se rendit compte qu'elles étaient entrain d'échanger un _vrai _baiser, elle rouvrit les yeux. Evans fit de même. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la tendresse de cet échange. La préfète-en-chef se dégagea sans ménagement de l'emprise de la blonde. Se rasseyant sur la table de bois, elle remit rageusement en place sa jupe.

La Serpentard fit de même, s'appliquant à ne pas paraître concerné par la situation.

Tout en reboutonnant sa chemisa, la blonde planta un regard moqueur sur la jeune femme à se côtés. Elles se fixèrent durement pendant de longues minutes, une lueur indéfinissable passant d'un regard à l'autre. Soudainement, Lily tourna les talons.

Avant de disparaître derrière la lourde porte, la Griffondor fixa une dernière fois son amante. Narcissa pût y déceler la même tendresse que plus tôt dans la soirée. La Griffondor en avait-elle seulement conscience?

Je te déteste, Black… Lança doucement une dernière fois la préfète-en-chef avant que la porte en chêne ne se referme.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, la Serpentard sortit de sa douche et se glissa avec délisse sous ses draps immaculés. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et une fois encore, une boule douloureuse avait pris place au fond de sa gorge… Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Posant sa tête sur son oreiller, elle murmura pour elle-même,

Moi aussi, je te déteste… Ma Lily.


End file.
